1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulating wall panels and more particularly to a system of panels that are mountable to existing masonry walls for finishing and insulating the walls of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Homeowners commonly finish the basements of their home to increase the living space in the home. When finishing a basement it is necessary to consider the environmental conditions of a typical basement. Basements commonly have increased humidity levels and an increased possibility of occasional moisture. It is necessary to provide basement wall finishing materials that protect the contents of the basement from these conditions. It is also necessary that the basement wall finishing materials allow access to the foundation walls for periodic inspection for mold, water leaks, insect damage, structural damage, or radon gas entry.
Traditionally, drywall has been used to cover the foundation walls when finishing a basement. Drywall, however, does not properly protect the basement from humidity and moisture. Furthermore, insulation must also be combined with the drywall to insulate the basement and to provide noise control in the basement.
When finishing these foundation walls, the drywall and insulation panels are prepared and assembled at the jobsite, which may be an expensive and time-consuming task. Preparing and assembling modular wall panels in factory, then simply having the panels installed once the panels reach the jobsite would help to reduce the labor cost at the jobsite.
These problems of moisture control, access for inspection, and ease in finishing apply to other concrete structures as well. Most tall office and apartment buildings have concrete support beams, floors and walls. These structures must also be finished before they are habitable.
The Japanese patent 58-29921, published Feb. 22, 1983, discloses a method for sealing an outer wall panel in a basement from moisture. The method involves covering the outer wall panel with a waterproof film so as to form a recessed cavity between the wall and the film. A vent hole is formed into the recess to allow moisture that forms in the cavity to be exhausted.
The Japanese patent 63-300124, published Dec. 7, 1988, discloses a method for forming pre-fabricated concrete basement wall panels with solid bases. These wall panels are unfinished, exterior panels.
The Japanese patent 8-239946, published Sep. 17, 1996, discloses a basement wall panel with a corrugated plate and a waterproof plate secured to a frame.
Thus a wall finishing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.